


کسی که اندوهش را پشت یک لبخند مصنوعی پنهان میکند

by Chcoliit



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: #bl #angst, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: فارسی
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:02:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28754070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chcoliit/pseuds/Chcoliit
Summary: اواخر دهه ۷۰ و کارآگاه هاجیمه یک پرونده در توکیو داره که یک قتل وحشتناک اونجا صورتگرفته. یک کلوب شبانه مخلوط مسموم شده و به نظر میرسه که مربوط به دنیای ژاپن است.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru





	کسی که اندوهش را پشت یک لبخند مصنوعی پنهان میکند

کسی که اندوهش را پشت یک لبخند مصنوعی پنهان میکند.

  
“این ادمارو ازم دور کن!” زن لرزون تفنگ خودشو مبتدیانه سمت سر ایوایزومی نشونه گرفت. “اونا دیگه رفتن ! دیگه چی میخوای خانم نینکوویچ ؟” پسرِ سبزه پرسید. البته در وهله اول هیچ ادمی اون دور و اطراف وجود نداشت، ولی یه ادم احمق هم میدونه چجوری با یه ادم اسکیزوفرنیک باید رفتار کنه، مخصوصا وقتی یه تفنگ رو سرت نشونه برداشته باشه. قدش بیشتر از شیش فیت بود، قد بلند و ساکت، ولی قیافش میخورد خشن باشه. یه پیراهن سفید ساده، یه کراوات سیاه و یه کت ساده که روی آرنج ساییده شده بود به تن داشت. موهای ژل زده پست سرش و قیافه سرد ایوایزومی وقارش رو نشون میداد. بدون تردید میشد گفت که از اون مشکل پسنداست. از طرف دیگه خانم نینکوویچ ضعیف، رنگ پریده و شکننده بود؛مطمئنا هیچ جیگر و قیافه ای هم نداشت. سرشو پایین گرفت و به چکمه های مری جِینش نظری انداخت، خاک های اطراف پاهاشو کنار زد و بالاخره سرشو بالاگرفت و به ایوایزومی چشم دوخت. صورتش سخت شده بود، اما چشماش نا مطمئن و متورم شده بود.

“قبل از اینکه منو بکشی، میتونم بگم چقد کُتت قشنگه ؟”ایوایزومی لبخند زد.. ولی در اون حدی نبود که رو چشماش تاثیر بزاره. چهره ی زن شل شد، اسلحشو پایین اورد ولی محض احتیاط دستش رو تا کمر اورده بود پایین.

“شوخی میکنی؟ الان مثلا میخوای یه کاری کنی تا تو زندگیم تجدید نظر کنم ؟”

“زندگی به این سادگی نیس!”

“چه حیف..” درز کتش رو با محبت ناز کرد. “این کتُ شوهرم برام درست کرده بود.. درست قبل از اینکه دوستاش بکشنش و بعد بهم تجاوز کنن، میدونی، جلوی جنازه ی شوهرم اینکارو کردن چون فک میکردن بیشتر هیجان زدم میکنه، میتونی تصور کنی؟”

“واقعا وحشتناکه.. راستشو میگم!”ایوایزومی اروم دستاشو برد بالا.

“برای همین کشتمشون... چون اگه این مردای نامرد رو از زندگی پاک کنم هیچ اشکالی نداره.”

“واقعا؟ چه آشایی که نپختی.”

“فکر کن دنیا چقدر خوب میشه بدون وجود هیچ مردی!” اسلحه رو دوباره برد بالا و با فاصله میلیمتری به صورتش شلیک کرد، شلیک گلوله ی سفید انقدر شدت داشت که موهای ایوایزومی افشون شد و رو صورتش خراش برداشت.

ایوایزومی با دردعقب رفت و دهنش رو باز کرد. “میبینم خیلی میساندریست مشتاقی هستی خانم نینکوویچ!” جای خراشش رو لمس کرد و چند قطره خونی که رو دستاش حس میشد رو دید.

“اگه راستشو بخوای، دیگه از این بازیا خسته شدم، همین الان تمومش میکنم.” چشماش دیگه برقی نداشت، و کل صورتش از کینه به کف افتاده بود. شلیک کرد.

______________

رو صندلی چَرمیش جا به جا شد، تازه از خوابی که تو حالت خواب و بیداریش دیده بود بیدار شده بود.

شب جمعه با نقش و نگار عربی گَهگاهی از اسپیکر های جت زمزمه میشدن.به اطرافش نگاه کرد، سعی کرد به دور و برش توجه کنه قبل از اینکه حافظش برگرده،

یه چیزی در مورد توکیو، یا یه روسپی( فاحشه )خونه؟

با انگشت شست و سبابه چشماش رو مالید. “ببخشید خانم !” بارنگی پریده لبخند زد و دستش رو بالا برد. یکی از مهموندارا به سمتش رفت و به جلو خم شد، اماده برای اطاعت بود.

درحالی که داشت لنز طبیش رو روی چشماش تنظیم میکرد پرسید: “مسکن داری؟”

”قربان در حال فرود اومدن هستیم، الان قرص خوردن ممکنه خطرناک باشه بهتون توصیه نمیکنم... مطمئن هستید؟” دختر جوون پرسید. دیگه رسیدیم؟ لعنت به این وسایل الکترونیکی جدید! “باشه، باشه..” درحالی که سرش رو به علامت رضایت تکون میداد دستش رو سمت زن دراز کرد و دخترک رو مرخص کرد.

“ایوایزومی هاجیمه؟ کارآگاه بله؟” اینترکامِ جت بالای سرش خش خش کرد. “درحال نزدیک شدن به باند هستیم، لطفاند کمربندتون رو ببندید.”

ایوایزومی راست تکیه داد و کمربندش رو بست، کتش رو از بالای صندلی برداشت و روی زانوش قرار داد. از گوشه ی چشمش به شیشه ی خیس پنجره بیرون رو نگاه کرد، نیم‌ رخ باریک چراغ‌های نئون و بیلبوردهای شهر و کازینوها مثل تو وگاس بودن.

موقعی که جت متوقف شد و به پایین فرود می اومد ایوایزومی عق میزد و مواظب بود که بالا نیاره تا اینکه بلاخره به باند رسیدن و   
عق زدنش تموم شد. قبل از اینکه از فضای داخلی جت خارج شه و از پله ی تاشو بره پایین، بی سر و صدا بعد از چند لحظه وسایل خودش رو جمع کرد و از خلبان ها تشکر کرد.


End file.
